kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Bayou
The Battle of Bayou is a war between Qin and Zhao armies in 244 B.C. Location Outside of Bayou (jap.), Mayang (chin.). Kan Plains (jap.), Gan Yuan Plain (chin.) at Bayou, the Qin-Zhao border. Story Invasion In 244 BC, under the orders of Ryo Fui the army of Qin led by Great General Mou Gou attacked the state of Han. While the Qin Army was occupied there, in the Zhao capital, Kantan, a new member of the 'Three Great Heavens' arrived. The king of Zhao, King Tou Jou ordered General Hou Ken to take control of the full Zhao army and launch a full scale attack on Qin. The first place the army attacked was Baou City, which was the closest Qin City to the Zhao border. Although the lord of Baou City, Dan Shi, was confident about his city's defenses, the Zhao army, led by Kou Son Ryuu, easily managed to claim it. Meanwhile they sent a smoke signal for reinforcements and a messenger instantly appeared at the palace saying that around 100,000 Zhao troops commenced an invasion. Preparations The officials figured that general Mou Bu was the most suitable man to lead the Qin army against the incoming Zhao, but Shou Bun Kun had a different opinion. He claimed that as aggressive general such as Mou Bu would not be suitable to lead a defensive campaign. Shou Hei Kun agreed, much to Mou Bu's frustration, and proposed Ou Ki as the best choice for the army's commander in chief, as he was formidable both in offensive and defensive tactics. Ou Ki appeared in the court and before accepting the task wished to see the king alone. When everyone left the room, Ou Ki revealed he had a message for Ei Sei from the great king Sho himself. In Kanyou, third year of Ei Sei's reign, month March, Ou Ki set out as the commander in chief and Mou Bu as the vice general. As he set out for the battlefield once again, all of the other states were monitoring the battle as it was a long time since Ou Ki was personally leading an army. Unfortunately, these news never reached Bayou, as it had already become an isolated fighting place. Shin and the rest of the infantry needed at least 9 days to reach Bayou. As the Hi Shin Unit traveled, rumors about the Zhao soldiers' ruthlessness and immoral violence reached, and as a result their morale was lowered, and some of the weaker-willed soldiers even fled. Ou Ki and the rest of the cavalry troops' appearance, however, instantly raising everyone's morale. Battle As Ou Ki Army and Hou Ken Army sets themselves into positions, Ou Ki showed himself and tasked Shin and the named Hi Shin Unit to kill Fuu Ki. Heki and Kan Ou sets themselves as bait, with the former taking the brunt of the damage, the latter cornering Fuu Ki. Shin charged from the side, and later divided his men to distract the guards and take Fuu Ki's head himself. He was victorious when he killed Fuu Ki. The next day, the battle became almost a staring contest. But on the night, Hou Ken himself appeared and attacked Shin's position, assisted by Man Goku Army later. 3rd day started when Shu Mou Army attacked Hi Shin Unit, but killed by Ou Ki himself. He used the opportunity to regroup his army. Chuu Sou decided to retreat. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Warfare Category:Battles Category:Qin Category:Zhao